TF2: New Weapons!(And hatsmisc)
by Bramblewisp
Summary: Give it a read and, hopefully, submit your own ideas. Rated T just in case. Really ideas will be really really good. I have only so many ideas.
1. Intro

So this fic is basically class load out ideas for tf2. Now before I say more, I want you guys to continue reading despite anything I say. I'd like to warn you that I'm a Brony and I do have MLP/TF2 weapons and items, but I'll make sure you guys who aren't fans of MLP don't have to read them. I'll mark the MLP/TF2 chapters with the title of Section 2. So if you want to skip them, go ahead. I don't want people going Pyro on me for being a Brony so try and resist. Section 3 will be weapons from my gametype idea for MvM, called Demonized. Short version, similar to Halloween maps only in MvM. It also contains boss bots and map effects, such as environment effecting fire.

Section 4 and beyond will be YOUR ideas, submitted through review, PM, or sent to my secondary email, starrhobo gmail,com. First email was lost because I was stupid enough to forget the password.

Most questions will be answered via the fic. All the ideas in Sections 1-3 are mine and original. Not copied from the internet. Flames will be used to warm my house, as it's rather cold. Thanks for visiting and have a great day.

-Bramblewisp


	2. Section 1: Scout-Author

A/N: Forgot to add, if submitting, submit weapon, name, or entire load out. I'm doing the best i can and i do like the criticism, but i can only do so much. Special thanks to Marzerin for pointing out some flaws.

Scout

The Boston Builder pack

The Iron Client

Build up metal while running to build a Minispenser that friendly Engineer's can upgrade and move. Can only be used once. Does damage similar to the Force-a-Nature.

Piece-o'-Brick

If you should ever need to throw a brick at someone, this weapon will do so. Does damage equal to the bat.

The Girder

The ball stuns longer than the Sandman. Carry up to 2 balls. Does more damage than the Bat. Balls are heavier, so be in close proximity with target.

Full Metal Jacket

Literally a jacket made of metal, so you can be stylish and be protected. Does not slow the Scout down, thankfully.

The Hard Hat's Hard Hat

Hope he won't mind the missing hat.

A/N 2.0: and that completes Scout for Section 1. Review!


	3. Section 1: Soldier

A/N: Section 3 will be 'Requests and Other Ideas' instead of 'Demonized'.

Soldier

The Explosive Orchestra pack

The Tromboom

Does same damage as default Rocket Launcher

No self-inflicted damage

Slower player speed

The Soldier's Solo

Gives you health, ammo, and speed when used.

The Violina El Destructiona*

Faster weapon switch speed.

Does damage equivalent to 2 hits with Shovel.

The Trumpeteer's Hat of Hats

All parade trumpeters want this fuzzy, tall hat of fear.

The Button-up Battalion

Standard issue for all explosives/music experts.

*not an exact translation of anything.


	4. Section 1: Pyro

Pyro

The Office War Veteran

The Ventilator

Does Mini-crits to airborne targets

Continuous airblast ability

Does increased damage

The Pipeline Flare

Any Medic that heals the burnt victim is set on fire. Burn damage does twice as much damage.

The PC Pummeler

Able to transport enemy sappers. Hit the sappers to pick it up, and hit a building such as the Dispenser ( Because the Sentries you don't just run at.) to place the sapper.

The Morning Hair

Everyone has the day when you get out of your bed and your hair is everywhere. Some clean it up, and some have the balls to go as nature wanted them.

The Staplers

Just in case the Interns come.

The Suit and Tie

A badass stripy tie to make anyone look cool.


	5. Section 1: Heavy

A/N: I have decided to skip Demoman, because my loadout kind of sucked.

Heavy

The Golf Giant

The Little Birdie

Faster player speed

You are marked for death

The Hole-in-One

Twice as powerful as the regular shotgun

reduced ammo, 4 shots

The Fore-Punch

Does damage equivalent to 2 Fist hits.

The Golfing Gargantuan

The shirt, gloves, and hat that every golfing merc needs to be stylish.

Heavy wants refund!


	6. Section 1: Engineer

Engineer

Old Mech West

Sawed-Off Truckie

Build up Charge to build an extra mini-sentry

Fires both rounds at once

Slower reload time

The Texan Takeout

Control all active Sentries, even Mini-Sentries

Heavy Lead

Gives Buildings extra health

Slower build speed

TinHead

At least this head is protective, right?

Sherriff's Chest

Made completely of metal, but still lightweight. Somehow.


	7. Section 1: Medic

Medic

The All-Organic Medic

The Spikey Appendage Dispersion Device (S.A.D.D.)

Each kill adds to Ubercharge

Can shoot friendly players so be careful where you aim

The Tree Sapper

Heals your friends, but saps enemy players health and gives it to you

Both Healing and Sapping add to Ubercharge

The Thorn

Causes the 'Mad Milk' effect

Crown of Grass

Be the king of the prairie!

The Tree Hugger

Give Medic a hug and you get that branchy feeling everyone loves! As far as we know.


	8. Section 1: Sniper

A/N: Everyone has probably noticed that I'm trying to get Section 1 done fast. This is because I want to add lackofmaps and other Item Ideas in before I forget.

Sniper

The Science Scoper

The Telescopic Head-Buster

Increased aiming range, see farther

25% faster charge

Slower firing speed

Backup Generator

Your back shield recharges after being hit

Recharge is slowed when your hit

The Griller

Causes Burn Damage

Less damage done

The Wi-Fi Finder

Does not cause any radiation. We think.


	9. Section 1: Spy

Spy

The Haunted Spook

The Ghastly Assassin

Causes Bleed damage

Goes through target, similar to the Righteous Bison

The Sentry Haunter

Steals health from sentry

Slower sapping speed

Stylish Piece-o'-Rib

Causes Bleed damage

If the target is being healing while hit, the healer is hit too, taking Bleed damage

Breaks when you are hit with a melee

The Rotted Ringer

Fake your death twice before recharging

Longer recharge rate

The SkullHead

Encase your face in a mish-mash of stylish bones!


	10. Other Ideas and Requests: Xguy110

A/N: I have decided to skip Section 2. Any Brony or Pegasister that wants to see my loadouts, you'll have to wait for TF2 Extra Weapons(And Hats, Misc,Etc.)

If you want to game with me, friend me on Xbox Live or Steam. Xbox: MurdocktheEPIC. Steam: The Eyepatch Brony & Lunamech. Otherwise, enjoy our first entry, sent in by Xguy110! (Sorry lackofmops, I just thought to do his first.)

Class #8, Support: Sniper  
Item Set Name: The Anatomic Assassin

Primary Weapon, Huntsman Type: The Precision Persistence  
Description: Introducing bows with homing arrows! Follow your targets' heat signatures with all new technology!

(+) +15% damage  
(-) +10% bullet damage  
(Passive) Slight homing effect  
(Passive) Headshots only on full charge  
(Passive) Cannot fire in midair

Secondary Weapon, Jarate/Milk Type: The Cadaverous Concoction  
Description: Who knows what this mixture of bodily fluids might do?

(Passive) Randomly sets 1 effect (Burn, Bleed, Milk, Jarate) on an effected player for 10 seconds  
(Passive) Recharges in 30 seconds

Melee Weapon, Kukri Type: The Vivisecting Vocation  
Description: Is it a medical implement or just a big knife? Either way, it's great at cutting people open.

(+) +25% damage  
(-) -25% swing rate  
(Passive) Taunting will perform a taunt similar to that of the Medic's Ubersaw's "Spinal Tap"

Hat, Sniper-Only: The Hacked-Off Hand  
Description: Some poor sap's hand that got chopped off. It makes a nice hat, though.  
(Randomly becomes a different class's hand every respawn)

Cosmetic, All: The Xanthic X-Ray  
Description: A yellowed but still viable print out of an X-Ray that Medic took of their bodies.  
(Differs with every class)


End file.
